


Jack O' Lanterns

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, I love you's, Jack-o'-lanterns, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, childish fights, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: Ian calls Mickey over to the Gallagher house to help him carve some of the pumpkins that Lip has stolen. Though Mickey can't decide if his boyfriend is really childish and annoying, or just really adorable. (Original Prompt: Your OTP carving pumpkins/making jack o lanterns and one throwing the insides at the other!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This title is amazing, by the way. I'm a genius.

Mickey’s feet hit the cold pavement time after time as he got closer to the Gallagher house; he was in fact wearing a jacket - the black denim one that Ian had gotten him for his birthday earlier this year - but he was still starting to feel a little bit cold, and it made him realize that winter really was coming soon. Though maybe the terrifyingly cold Chicago weather was still a month away - hopefully - it was still fall by the looks of it, at the very least. The colorful leaves were spread out a little bit all over the ground each and everywhere.

 

His hands were tucked into the pockets of the thin fabric, balled up into fists to keep them warm. Thankfully, by now he had found the black beanie he used to wear quite a bit a year or so ago, and the black fabric sat on top of his head, covering a little bit of his ears, at the very least keeping them somewhat warm.

 

Why the hell Ian had called him up at fucking three pm to come over to his house - Mickey didn’t know. Technically it was a normal time, but since they had been up all night talking and kissing and smoking, and neither of them had fallen asleep until eight or nine am - it did seem a little bit early. Either way, he had decided to obey, maybe because even after months of being back together after that fucked up, heartbreaking year - or even couple of years - they had had, things were in fact just about better than ever, and he would take any kind of excuse to spend time with his boyfriend, and he knew that Ian felt the same.

 

Sure, after Mickey had gotten out of prison - by the way, why the fuck did they even lock him up if they would end up realizing they didn’t have enough evidence to do so? It didn’t make any fucking sense, fucking pigs - and Ian had apologized, it had taken them a while.

 

It had taken Mickey quite a while to come to a place where he could look at Ian without seeing solely the person who had hurt him, it had taken him a good long while to even begin to believe that he was truly sorry, and it had taken him even longer to forgive him - which he had done, but forgetting was a lot more difficult, which was something Ian was aware of. He still had shit to make up for, but he was working on their relationship - they both were. And Ian was working on himself, and now - he was actually gratefully accepting Mickey’s help instead of pushing him away - for the most part, at least. Of course there were moments.

 

Yes, it had taken them both a good long while to get to a place where they could be comfortable in their relationship again, and they still had ways to go, but for now, they were good. It wasn’t as if they would be moving in together, or doing any kind of shit like that for another few years, seeing as Mickey still had trouble trusting his boyfriend every once in a while - but they were good. As good as they could be at this point, and Mickey would take it.

 

Anyway - today, this afternoon - Ian had woken Mickey up by Ian calling his cellphone, asking him to come over. He had sounded a lot more excited than Mickey had been to wake up barely five hours after he had fallen asleep, but either way, now here he was, only a few steps from being able to see the house. He took a deep breath, feeling the cold air burn his nostrils slightly, and he clenched his hands a little bit tighter, doing his best to keep them as warm as they could be.

 

By the time that he made it to the metal gate and looked up towards the porch, he spotted him. Ian was sitting on the top step, turned to the side, completely and utterly focused on the large orange pumpkin as he stuck the small knife into the fruit, carefully carving something out.

 

Mickey frowned, raising his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, just looking at his oblivious boyfriend, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. He tossed some scraps to the side, and then went back to carving out whatever shape he was planning to accomplish.

 

“Never seen you do this shit before” Mickey said, catching Ian’s attention as he walked past the gate, taking the small wooden steps two by two before sitting down on the other side of the pumpkin, turned towards the redhead. Ian kept his eyes on the knife for another second, then he grinned, looking up at Mickey.

 

“We used to do it every single year, but we skipped a couple. It’s fun” Ian straightened up a little bit, using the knife to point to the pile of pumpkins that stood next to the front door - there were maybe four or five untouched ones still. “Lip stole some from somewhere, Fiona and Debs are inside carving, I just came out here to gut mine, but I forgot to go back inside” He explained, the grin staying on his face.

 

That was something Mickey had missed over the couple of years that their relationship - and lives over all - had been rocky. That childish, admirable attitude that Ian had had when they were younger. It was almost so that Mickey could pinpoint it - it had gone away around the whole Svetlana incident, and when he had gotten back from the army, it had almost been completely gone, he hadn’t been the Ian he knew. But since he had started to get back on track, it was back. It was fucking adorable, too - though Mickey wasn’t sure he would ever really use that word out loud.

 

“Loser” He said instead, affection coating his words. “This why you wanted me to come over?”

 

“Yeah” Ian confirmed; he had gone back to carving his jack ‘o lantern by now. “Wanted you here, go get one” He once again used his knife to point to the uncarved ones. Mickey frowned for a second, observing him, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth just like it had been a moment ago. Then he shook his head, snorting quietly before pushing himself up to stand, walking the couple of steps over to grab his own, and then he sat back down.

 

Mickey grabbed one of the other large knives that were laid out beside Ian, sticking it into the top of the fruit, starting to move it around in a circle to get a lid - it was a little bit more difficult that he had anticipated, and it wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do.

 

He wrapped his hand around the thick stem, pulling it up, long strings of insides following with, along with some kind of smell that he had to admit was kind of pleasant - he hadn’t done this before. Maybe once or twice when he and Mandy had been really little, he wasn’t sure. But at least not in the later years of his life.

 

He cut some of it off the inside of the lid, placing all of it onto the newspaper that Ian had laid out beside them both. Then Mickey placed both of his hands on either side of the large fruit, tilting it slightly and looking inside. Then he let it go, letting go of the knife as well and instead reaching for one of the large plastic spoons, picking at the orange stuff, lifting it out of the shell.

 

At this point, Ian was happy with his first jack ‘o lantern and had moved onto a second, a third pumpkin lid being laid out onto the newspaper.

 

In silence, they worked - and Mickey found that it was actually pretty fun. Scooping the stuff out, once in a while looking up at his boyfriend, doing his best to hide his smile when he noticed how fucking cute he was, taking this so seriously - although, he had to admit that the one pumpkin that he had carved looked pretty fucking good - not art museum worthy good - but certainly better than anything he would ever be able to accomplish, he was sure.

 

The other Gallaghers were playing some kind of halloween themed music inside, turning it up so loudly that it reached Ian and Mickey’s ears, and it all kind of added to the mood. Mickey had never cared all that much for halloween - had never cared much for any kind of holiday, actually - but he could get used to this. Even outside in the greyish cold, it was kind of… cozy?

 

He even caught himself doing the tongue thing as he reached inside, making sure he was getting all of the insides out before he would actually be able to start carving - only, that’s when he felt something wet hit his cheek. Something slimy and disgusting. He knew what it was before he even looked up. Fucking Gallagher.

 

Alas, he scowled, looking up anyway. Ian was looking down at his pumpkin, continuing to scoop it out as if it was nothing - he was actually doing a pretty good job of not smiling as well. Mickey stared at him for another second, then he fought the urge to roll his eyes, and he let it go, looking back down at his own fruit as well, shoving some of the insides onto the newspaper.

 

Another minute passed, then some more was thrown at his face, and he looked up, unable to keep himself from grinning - this time Ian wasn’t even looking down, or trying to pretend, he was just keeping his teeth closed around his bottom lip, waiting for his boyfriend’s reaction, eyes bright with mischief.

 

“Fuck you, man” Mickey sighed, closing his own fist around some of the orange vomit-looking shit, hurling it at Ian’s face, making it hit his nose perfectly with a wet noise. He could barely react before Ian fired back, some of it hitting his chin, and then falling down onto his shirt.

 

Mickey repeated the action, the two of them both laughing and cursing at each other for a moment, their clothes becoming covered in the orange insides; in fact, Mickey was on his way to throwing the fourth fistful onto his boyfriend, but before he could, Ian stood up, and before he could really react, his boyfriend’s weight was placed onto him, straddling his lap.

 

The large, sticky and freckly hands cupped Mickey’s face, and their lips slotted together as he planted a deep, meaningful and wet kiss onto his mouth, too much emotion going into it. Mickey directly responded, parting his pink lips, allowing Ian’s tongue in, reveling in the familiar taste and feeling - well, familiar save for the prominent taste of pumpkin that was covering both of their lips from the quickly dropped fight.

 

Mickey’s hand quickly loosened around the fistful of orange insides that he had been planning on throwing before Ian had made his advance, and he wrapped his arms around his waist instead, pulling him closer as they made out comfortably, enjoying just about every single second, their cold noses pressed into each other’s cheeks, Ian’s forehead leaned against the cotton fabric of Mickey’s beanie.

 

Ian’s lips were chapped from the cold, but they felt just as amazing slipped into Mickey’s mouth as they always had and always would; warm and right. He did his best to pull the taller man even a little bit closer to him despite him already literally sitting on top of him; it was never enough. Could never be enough.

 

Ian kept his right hand on Mickey’s cheek, continuing to kiss the fuck out of him, his other hand curling around the collar of his jean jacket, tugging him upwards, their faces growing warmer by the second before Ian finally forced himself to break the kiss, their hot and strangled breathing fanning each other’s lips, foreheads still resting against each other’s.

 

“I’m so fucking in love with you” Ian was the first one to speak, their eyes still closed, voice not all that much more than a whisper. Mickey grinned, slowly opening his eyes.

 

“I love you too,” He swallowed, licking his lips. “babe” He found himself adding, only because he knew how much his boyfriend liked it. Ian grinned, pressing one more deep and loving kiss to the thick lips before moving off of his lap.

 

After that, they continued to carve their jack ‘o lanterns, getting ready for all of the halloween that was still to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of writing to get done in the next few weeks and months, but I'm pressing pause to do this series, because I can't just let Halloween pass and not write anything, that's crazy since it's my favorite holiday haha. It won't be a ton - I don't know how many of you saw, but I put out a post on tumblr yesterday saying to send me prompts and I'd do the first three I got, so I'm doing two more after this one, and then a longer one shot (maybeee. I'm still figuring out if I have time and energy for that, but it would turn out great, so I hope so.)


End file.
